None of Your Business
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Inspired by StarHawk’s “Try Me”, my own take on the unshown romantic relationship between Cameron Watanabe and Hunter Bradley during Power Rangers Ninja Storm.
1. Thunder Strangers Part 2

_AN: So, as is already stated, I read StarHawks "Try Me" and liked the idea so much that I decided to do my own. If you haven't read "Try Me" yet, then put this down and go read that first. I assure you, it's much better. And StarHawk, if you actually take the time to read this, I tried really hard not to rip off any of your ideas, but if you see any similarities let me know and I'll rewrite. The chapters will be titled by the Episode they take place in, so pay attention to that. As usual, don't forget to feed the author. Enjoy!_

**None of Your Business**

Thunder Strangers Part 2

All he knew upon entering Ninja Ops was that something was seriously not right. Then the shooting pain in his head made him double over, and it was all he could do to keep breathing. He did hear the muffled sound of a voice he didn't recognize, and his father saying something about choices.

His father. Voices he didn't recognize. Which really only meant one thing: intruders. But the alarm hadn't gone off, which had to mean-

"Stay still, you little weasel!" The Crimson ranger shouted at his father. "You're coming with us!"

"He's a guinea pig," Cam corrected, struggling to stand back up. "And he isn't going anywhere."

The Crimson one turned at his words, and he couldn't see the Navy ranger, which was probably bad. "Blake!"

Cam rolled out of the way of a kick that came his way and just barely managed to get back on his feet before the flash of Navy came towards him. He spun, blocked a punch that he felt coming more than saw, and tried to get his bearings back.

The Thunder Rangers were in Ninja Ops, and he really should have seen this coming. They had morphers, and all they would need was the location.

Which Blake had easily gotten from Tori earlier that day.

He really should have changed the protocols on the entrance right after Tori left that morning. He had planned to, but had gotten a bit distracted when the fish lizard showed up again. There was no use worrying about what he should have done now that they were already inside, attacking him and trying to kidnap his father.

Cam managed to fend off the Navy ranger long enough to get to the other side of the room. He tapped a few controls on his computer before he felt the air that would mean a flying kick coming at his back, and he moved out of the way so that the Navy ranger's foot collided with his desk. It didn't stun him for very long, but it did give Cam the chance to check on his dad.

Or what would have been his dad, if he wasn't encased in a glowing hamster ball. The Crimson ranger was shaking it rather roughly, and Cam gritted his teeth.

"Stop that!" He yelled. This was probably a mistake, he realized, as he was now evading attacks from both the Crimson and Navy rangers.

Fending off Blake had been easy, but two rangers to one unmorphed computer geek? This was not going to end well.

The Crimson ranger came flying at him and Cam managed to grab onto his shoulder as he dodged, yanking him backwards. With the Crimson ranger off balance, Cam was able to bring his knee up into the Thunders gut with a satisfying crunch. Then the pain in his head was back, and he realized that the Navy ranger had hit him a second too late as he crumbled to the ground on top of the Crimson ranger.

The Crimson Thunder tossed him off to the ground and stood, and Cam wasn't even on his feet yet when the Thunder came towards him. Navy crossed his arms, apparently satisfied that the job was done, and Crimson picked him up by his shirt, like a schoolyard bully.

"You are so gonna pay for that." He warned. His visor opened then, to reveal a smirk of a man Cam knew he should recognize but didn't. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Cam was holding onto the Crimson's arms to keep him from ripping his shirt, but he managed to grit out "Really bad idea!" before he let go to poke the Crimson ranger in the eyes.

This effectively crippled the Crimson ranger, but the Navy ranger lashed out at him so hard that he felt the air being knocked out of him before he was even hit.

He couldn't breath, could barely move, and he knew he'd lost. The Navy ranger attended to his brother, who looked like he was crying. Looked like it, anyway, because his eyes were watering fiercely from the attack, and that was as much satisfaction as Cam could ask for.

As he was starting to get his air back he saw the ranger move for him again, and he knew this time that he'd be finished if he didn't think of something fast.

Thankfully the Thunders heard the footsteps the same time he did, and they hoisted him up and dragged him back from the hallway into the shadows before he could say a word of warning.

The Crimson's hand was slapped over his mouth, and before he closed his visor he leaned over to whisper in Cam's ear.

"Good, but not good enough." He gloated. It was almost a compliment. Almost.

Cam thought though, that he was holding onto his arm a lot tighter than he needed to.


	2. Thunder Strangers Part 3

_AN: Since the last chapter really wasn't much else but narration, I wanted to post this one cause something actually happens. Who cares if it's only a day after the first! Feed me, please._

**Thunder Strangers Part 3**

Hunter wandered into Ninja Ops absently, not entirely sure where he was going or why. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the wind ninja's tech guy sitting there, staring at him in an unnerving manner, but he was.

That guy was just creepy. He had to have this place wired pretty well to have seen him coming long enough before hand to have assumed that condescending posture and facial expressing before Hunter even got through the door.

Hunter couldn't decide whether to offer up a greeting or wait for Cam to kick him out, so he settled for nodding at him expectantly.

"What do you want?" Cam asked impatiently, his lips the only part of his face or body that moved.

"We're leaving." Hunter blurted out stupidly. "My brother and me."

For some reason, this made Cam frown. "Have you told the others?" He wanted to know.

"Blake told Tori." Hunter said honestly. "We figured she'd tell the others."

Cam blinked at him. Hunter blinked back. Cam leaned back in his chair a little bit, giving Hunter an unreadable look. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I- what?" Hunter wasn't sure why his brain was evading him at one of the times where he really could have used it.

Cam looked put out. "You said you thought Tori would tell the others. So why are you telling me?"

Hunter considered this. "I don't know." He answered honestly. That hadn't been what he'd come to say.

That made Cam roll his eyes. "Well then if you don't mind, I have work to do." Cam proceeded to turn his back on Hunter, terminating the conversation.

Hunter paused, and took a breath, wondering what he was doing here. He'd never apologized to anyone before, except maybe his bro, and then only on special occasions. What made this guy different?

"Are you still here?" Cam snapped at him, and Hunter frown.

"Look, I just came to apologize." He snapped back, probably harsher than he'd meant to. When no reply was forthcoming, he continued. "For… you know. Everything."

That made Cam turn back around, but the look on his face wasn't exactly pleasant. "You mean for beating me up, kidnapping my father, trying to kill him, all because you didn't bother to get both sides of the story first?"

Hunter swallowed. "Yeah, that." Then belatedly he added, "Sorry."

Cam stared at him. Hunter felt uncomfortable under the careful gaze, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time. He stared back, if only because looking away would mean he'd lost, even if Cam wouldn't read that far into it. He probably would, though.

When the silence began to drag out he seriously though about saying something. He wasn't sure what, exactly. Maybe a well placed insult. Perhaps a careful attempt at humor. Maybe even try to tease the guy. At this point any one of them could go either way with this guy.

As he was about to open his mouth Cam sighed and reached up to rub his eyes. "Fine." He told him, and it took Hunter a moment to figure out what he was responding to. "Feel better now?" He added quickly.

Hunter paused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Cam countered.

"Are you always this up tight?" Hunter placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you always this persistent?"

"Can we stop talking in questions?" Hunter asked irately as he glared back at the tech guy.

To his ultimate surprise this made Cam smirk. It was small and fleeting, but Hunter found he couldn't remember the expression on Cam's face before now, and he found he rather liked it.

"Where will you go?" Cam asked abruptly. Hunter decided to ignore the fact that it was another question and answer it instead.

"Don't know yet." Hunter shrugged. "Maybe look for more clues about our parents. Just getting back on the road. We don't stay put for long."

Cam considered this. "You know…" He hesitated, and that made Hunter listen more intently. "We could really use you here."

Was that an invitation to stick around? Hunter wondered. Or at least, Cam saying he wouldn't be openly hostile to them if they did stay? Hunter just shrugged again.

"We'll be back." Hunter assured him. "No idea when, but we will. We have a score to settle with Lothor too."

Cam nodded.

"Just try not to defeat him while we're gone." Hunter risked the humor, but Cam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll try to hold ourselves back." Cam said dryly, and Hunter actually grinned. Cam was really quite funny, if you were looking for it.

"Well, see ya." Hunter brought a hand up to wave and ended up doing sort of a casual salute.

"Good luck." Cam offered. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Taken aback, all Hunter could do was nod. "Thanks." As he headed for the exit he couldn't actually decide if Cam had accepted his apology or not, but he thought that he had, even if he hadn't really said so and hey, who knew the guy could actually be so friendly?

"And Hunter," Cam called out after him. Hunter turned expectantly. "Apology accepted." Cam's back was turned, but he was just barely glancing over his shoulder, and Hunter had a feeling he could see him.

So he nodded, and with a smirk he called back "Later, Cam."


	3. Return of Thunder Part 3

**Return of Thunder Part 3**

"So, you guys in, or not?" Shane asked. The wind rangers stared at the Thunder rangers for a moment, who shared a look that could say any number of things. Shane seemed to understand the need for time, and he squeezed Dustin and Tori's shoulders and turned to leave. Tori and Dustin followed suit, but not before Tori could shoot a hopeful look at the Navy ranger.

The rangers filed out of Ninja Ops, the open question still hanging in the air. Cam had watched the scene play out from his computer chair, where he was carefully ignored. He saw his father retire back to his habitat cart and float off down the hallway, apparently satisfied with the way the rangers had handled the situation. He watched as Hunter and Blake took only a short moment to say their goodbyes and Blake headed off in the same direction the winds had gone, and Hunter remained, watching his brother go.

When Hunter turned towards him, Cam held up his hand to stop anything the Crimson ranger might have been about to say.

"Let me guess," He drawled carefully, glancing up at the blonde ranger. "You're here to apologize again."

Hunter seemed to think he was teasing, because he grinned and looked away. "Only if it'll spare me your wrath."

"What would you know about my wrath?" Cam kidded, but it seemed to make Hunter feel better.

"I've heard stories." Hunter taunted.

"The winds tend to exaggerate." Cam warned. "Or haven't you heard how they got their powers yet?"

"Not yet." Hunter muttered, a look of concentration replacing the amusement in his eyes. "Well, all the same…" Hunter shrugged uncomfortably. "Sorry. Again."

Cam shook his head. Rangers. "So, did you find what you were looking for?"

Hunter looked up at him with a confused look, and then he must have remembered because he shook his head. "I'm not sure. All that looking, and I ended up back where I started."

Cam frowned. "I wouldn't say that."

"Yeah?" Hunter wondered.

"Yeah." Cam echoed.

Hunter shrugged and no other reply was forthcoming. Cam didn't really feel like waiting for the Crimson Thunder ranger to tell him what he was doing there, so he turned, expecting Hunter to take the hint and file out after his brother. But Hunter stayed where he was, watching Cam's back.

After a moment, he did hear the Crimson ranger move, but he didn't really seem to be going anywhere. "So, what exactly do you do anyway?" Hunter wanted to know.

Cam paused, feeling like he should be insulted but not quite able to work up the right amount of dignified exasperation. He turned to face Hunter again, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that, every time I've seen you, you're typing away on that computer." Hunter waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the screen. "Which, I might add, doesn't even have letters or numbers on the keys."

Cam glanced back at his computer and frown. "I don't need them." He answered. "I know what they mean."

"Yeah well, everyone else doesn't." Hunter folded his arms, as though this was the voice of experience talking. It occurred to Cam for the first time that they might have tried to sabotage Cam's system that day they had kidnapped his father. "Just thought you ought to know."

Cam felt the corners of his mouth turn up and he did his best to hide it. He was all smiles around this guy, and he had yet to give himself a reason why. He shook his head and tried to clear it enough to kick Hunter out.

"I… do you really think the winds could do what they do by themselves?" He asked instead, choosing to be irate over Hunters lack of respect rather than amused by it.

"Well… they are rangers." Hunter pointed out, and Cam rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, that doesn't make them perfect." He shot back. Hunter held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, I was just, you know, wondering." He shook his head, and Cam couldn't help but glare at him.

"What are you still doing here, again?" He asked, point blank.

Hunter stared back at him. "I don't know." It was probably an honest answer, but that didn't stop Cam from rolling his eyes. "Do you agree with your father?" Hunter asked suddenly. If that wasn't a loaded question, Cam didn't know what was. Luckily, he clarified, "I mean, that it's our responsibility to be rangers."

Cam looked down, a frown on his face. "I think the fact that you're questioning it at all means I gave you more credit than you probably deserved."

Hunter scoffed and crossed his arms. Obviously, that wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"Look, if you're looking for reassurance that you're the right guy for the job, you're looking in the wrong place. I'm not going to tell you what you need to hear. I'm going to tell you what I think, and those probably aren't the same thing." Cam warned, watching Hunter study the floor. He didn't leave, so Cam continued. "The power chooses the rangers. It's not the other way around. Do you have any idea what some people would give to be in your shoes?"

"You one of them?" Hunter guessed.

"Maybe." He answered slowly.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." Hunter told him. Cam let out a breath of amusement.

"I've heard. Regardless, Tori is right. You have a gift. What you do with it is entirely up to you, as you've proven on many occasions." Cam chided, and the corners of Hunter's mouth turned up. "It's your responsibility to live up to the power. No one can force you to do it."

Hunter didn't answer and Cam watched him carefully as he studied the floor. Finally, Hunter looked up, with an unreadable look on his face.

He grinned a little bit and then turned to head for the exit. Cam watched him go, but as he got to the door he stopped and turned back.

"You were wrong, you know." Hunter informed him.

Cam raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"That was what I needed to hear." Hunter smirked, and Cam returned the expression evenly.

"Glad I could help." Cam said dryly.

"No, you're not, but thanks anyway." Hunter teased and Cam rolled his eyes.

Hunter left, and Cam stayed where he was, contemplating the entrance. Hunter was _weird_. But maybe that was why Cam didn't mind him so much. Cam was struck with the though that if the Thunder brothers really did stick around the team might actually be better off.

On the other hand, if Hunter did stick around, Cam would probably never get any work done.


	4. Pork Chopped

_AN: Ah, the one where things get interesting... Well, not quite yet. There is a continuation to this, so review if you want it! Seriously, review people. It's what I live for._

Summary: Hunter helps Cam repair his father's cable, and offers Cam a ticket to the movies.

**Pork Chopped**

Hunter strolled into Ninja Ops feeling a bit happier than he probably should have. After all, his brother had just ruined tomorrow's plans for fun by inviting a girl, but Hunter wasn't going to let that get him down. Why?

Because that entitled him to ruin his brothers day too, and what better way to do that than inviting one of the only people his brother couldn't stand?

"_Dude, Tori's cool! You don't really mind, do you?" Blake had asked. _

"_Yeah, you ask that now." Hunter retorted good naturedly. _

"_Tell you what bro, you invite somebody too, and we can call it a double date!" Blake suggested enthusiastically. _

_Hunter hadn't been able to suppress a grin. "Anybody I want?" _

"_Anybody, no questions asked!" Blake agreed. _

Famous last words, Hunter thought as he glanced around Ninja Ops.

For once, Cam wasn't sitting in his usual spot in front of the computer screen. Caught off guard, Hunter paused and searched the room more carefully. Surely Cam wouldn't leave Ninja Ops unattended to?

When his search came up empty he frowned. "Cam?" He called out cautiously.

"Damn it!" Cam's disembodied voice exclaimed, and only then did Hunter look down. He saw Cam's feet sticking out from underneath his father's habitat cart on the side of the room. Apparently, Cam hadn't heard him come in. "What?"

Hunter decided to attribute Cam's vicious tone to the fact that he'd just bumped his head. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Cam's reply was short, and Hunter realized he probably wasn't in the best of moods. Especially not to be hit on by a certain crimson ranger.

Hunter pursed his lips and considered Cam. "Whatcha doing?" He wondered idly, stepping further into the room.

"Fixing sophisticated technology your brother so kindly destroyed this morning." Cam replied curtly. Hunter followed the line of wire that was lying next to Cam to the wall, and then back to the habitat cart.

"Cable TV counts as sophisticated technology now?" He guessed.

Cam snorted. "Lately, anything I can do that the winds can't seems to count."

Hunter smirked. "So I'm finding out." Hunter watched Cam fidget with something under the table for a moment before speaking again. "You want some help with that?"

Cam paused to give him a skeptical look. "From you?"

"Hey!" Hunter objected immediately, kneeling down beside him. "Unlike my brother I actually know something about this kind of sophisticated technology! We do have cable in our apartment you know."

"Installed by your landlord." Cam pointed out, but Hunter thought he saw a smirk on the technicians face.

"Look, if you don't want the help just say so." Hunter crossed his arms defiantly, and Cam barely paused as he glanced over at him.

He heard a long suffering sigh before "See that cable there?" came out of Cam's mouth.

Hunter did as he was told, to Cam's surprise it seemed, but he was trying to earn brownie points here. Sure, that hadn't been the original plan, but if he could kill two birds with one stone then why not?

They got done a lot faster than Hunter had anticipated, and while Cam stood surveying the work once more he surprised Hunter yet again.

"That helped a lot, thanks." He said slowly. Hunter figured it probably wasn't something he said often, so he decided to take advantage of the weakness.

"Wow, wait a minute! Are you thanking a ranger?" Hunter wanted to know, and he saw the corners of Cam's mouth quirk up. "Oh, I get it, you're gonna have to kill me now, right?"

Cam smirked as he looked over at him, maybe a little chagrinned but amused all the same. "Yeah well, just watch that the wires in your zord don't get crossed."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Okay, note to self, must remember not to piss Cam off."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Can I help you with anything? Say, the door?" Cam was still smirking a little, so Hunter took his chance.

"Actually, now that you mention it…" Hunter reached to pull the tickets from his pocket, but paused when Cam crossed his arms and sighed. "Hey, this isn't the kiss of death here. Chill out."

Cam just looked at him.

Hunter pulled out the tickets. "Check these out." He held one out to Cam, who rather than taking it looked at it in Hunters hand.

"Fist's of Fury?" His voice sounded highly skeptical.

"Yeah. We got these free tickets for doing this moto event. It's tomorrow." Hunter grinned, and Cam looked like he was actually thinking about it. "Come on, you owe me!"

Cam look confused. "Are you inviting me?"

"No, I'm giving you the ticket to pass along to Sensei." Hunter kidded. Then he added "Yes I'm inviting you!" Just in case Cam had missed it.

"Why?"

Cam's question caught him a bit off guard. "Because I can. Look if you don't want to go then…" He waited, and Cam just looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Well, okay then."

"Maybe another time." Cam told him. Hunter nodded.

"Right. Okay well, that was a very quick, straight to the point stab in the heart. Thank you for a humiliating afternoon." And he turned and headed for the door.

Honestly, that hadn't been the best thing to say upon leaving, but he had wanted to get out of there before things got awkward. Which, admittedly they already were. _Okay,_ _more awkward_, he amended. He shook his head.

Why hadn't he expected to be shot down? Shouldn't he have seen it coming? What had possibly made him think Cam would say yes?

Why was he so hurt that he hadn't?


	5. Pork Chopped 2

_AN: There are a bunch of little parts of this chapter I love, but as a whole I am not to sure about it. I would love some feedback. Horray for things getting interesting!_

**Pork Chopped 2**

"There weren't enough explosions to make the plot seem halfway decent." Cam told him honestly and Hunter laughed.

"Since when do you care about explosions?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Since the plot was full of holes." Cam retorted.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Still, it was a pretty cool idea." Hunter nudged his arm, and Cam rolled his eyes.

"This from the guy who actually _enjoyed_ 'Fist's of Fury'." Cam drawled.

"Hey, I take movies for what they are! Fantasy and fiction meant to help people forget about reality." Hunter shot back, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye at his companion. Cam was shaking his head.

"I don't see how movies like that help people forget about _anything_." Cam said.

Hunter stopped walking and looked at him. Cam turned back when he realized Hunter wasn't with him anymore with a raised eyebrow. "Do you always do this?" Hunter wanted to know. "Analyze things instead of just enjoying them?"

Cam thought about that for a moment. "Not always." He looked back up from the ground. "Most of the time, yeah."

"Doesn't that take the fun out of it?" Hunter wondered.

Cam shrugged. "That's what you're here for." His face was completely straight, but Hunter just barely caught the corner of his mouth quirk. He turned away and started walking again before Hunter could say anything.

He caught up easily enough. "Okay, I see how this is going to work." Hunter rationalized. "I'm going to be dragging you everywhere, and you're going to try to suck the fun out of everything."

"I don't _suck the fun _out of things." Cam sounded indignant, and Hunter grinned.

"So you say, but I have yet to see any proof of that." Hunter sniggered.

Cam had a funny way of doing dignified anger. "Who says I'm going to let you drag me anywhere after tonight?"

Hunter held up a finger. "No, no. That part isn't up for discussion." Cam glared at him, to which Hunter smiled fully.

"I beg to differ-" Cam started, but Hunter cut him off.

"Request denied." He deadpanned, and Cam just looked at him for a moment. Cam looked like he was about to say something, but Hunter beat him to it. "Hey, look, ice cream!"

He headed in the direction of the ice cream shop, not entirely sure Cam would follow him. He hoped he would. Which wasn't the strangest thought he'd had that night. He'd avoided Cam all day at Ninja Ops as best as he could, feeling somewhat humiliated. Which was probably stupid, all things considered. Cam had apologized to him, something else he'd never expected from the Sensei's son. Which really, he should know better than to expect anything from anyone anymore, because people just kept on proving him wrong.

Still, it had been a nice surprise when Cam had mentioned that he hadn't meant he didn't want to go. He'd had a hard time trying to explain to the thunder ranger that he hadn't understood what he meant, so Hunter had saved him by mentioning another movie he wanted to see. And strangely enough, Cam had agreed. Go figure.

Cam actually did follow him to the booth, where he surprised him yet again. "I never would have figured you for a chocolate kinda guy." Hunter admitted, eyeing Cam's chocolate chuck suspiciously.

"Why not?" Cam asked, trying to keep the ice cream from dripping onto his hand while they waited for Hunters.

"I don't know. You're so… no nonsense. Chocolate doesn't make sense for you." Hunter told him, and Cam rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes ice cream is just ice cream. It has nothing to do with peoples personalities." Cam smirked a little and glanced at Hunter from under his eyelashes. "Quit analyzing it and enjoy it."

Hunter laughed. Before he could reply the woman behind the counter handed him his own ice cream and he thanked her and paid.

They left the shop, and Hunter insisted that Cam let him try his ice cream, to which Cam insisted he had no idea where Hunter's mouth had been, and Hunter replied that Cam could try some of his banana caramel swirl, and Cam wanted to know how that was any better. Eventually Hunter just took some of his ice cream and smeared it down the side of Cam's face.

Cam stopped walking, clearly amused but not wanting it to show. Hunter waited, and stepped in front of him.

"That was completely uncalled for." Cam told him quietly. Hunter tried to keep from laughing.

"Want me to lick it off?" He teased. His own ice cream was melting down his hand, but he hardly noticed when Cam looked up at him from under his eyelashes like that.

"If I did, would you?" Cam countered. Well, there was really only one answer to that. He might get punched for it, but he didn't really care. He could take Cam in a fight. If he morphed. And called for backup.

Deciding the pro's outweighed the con's, Hunter put a hand on Cam's shoulder, moved in close enough and licked Cam's cheek. It was closer to a kiss than a lick really, but Cam dissolved into stifled giggles the second Hunter actually did it.

Neither of them said anything when Hunter pulled away, and Cam wasn't looking at him.

"Well." Hunter cleared his throat, and Cam nodded at his hand.

"Your ice cream's melting." He told him. Cam cut around him and started walking again, and Hunter let out a breath he'd been holding.

Wait a second. Was Cam blushing?

Hunter caught up to him to make sure, but by then Cam was involved in eating his own ice cream again and Hunter couldn't be sure. It was somewhat comforting though that Cam held out his own ice cream for Hunter to try.

Ice cream finished, they headed back to Ninja Ops. At this point, Hunter was sure Cam had to know what this was. They'd seen a movie. They'd gotten ice cream. Hunter had licked Cam. Yes, this was a date.

His classification of 'date' these days was actually a bit amusing.

He wondered silently if Cam had known that was what he had meant when he had invited him in the first place. Something told him no, but he wondered what had made Cam accept when he had understood.

Something else told him it didn't matter. As they neared Ninja Ops Cam stopped outside the entrance. Hunter followed suit.

"Well." Cam looked like he didn't know what to say. "Thanks for inviting me. It was fun."

"Oh, so that's why you complained about it all night?" Hunter chided, and Cam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so the movie sucked. It was still fun, though." Cam told him honestly, and Hunter grinned.

"So, if I were to tell you that there's this great action flick coming out next weekend, and that I have no one to go with…"

"…I'd have to stop you before get any ideas." Cam smirked.

"Great, I'll count you in then." Hunter smiled, and Cam let out a long suffering sigh.

"It's not going to be easy to get rid of you, is it?" Cam's statement sounded more like a rhetorical question than anything else, but he was still smirking and doing his best to make it look like he wasn't.

"Nope. I'm like a coach roach. I just keep coming back." Hunter muttered. Cam didn't say anything else, but it was clear he wasn't disappointed by Hunters statement. "Would you want to get rid of me? If you could, I mean."

Cam looked up at him with a look he couldn't read, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Hypothetically speaking, even if I _could_… No, I probably wouldn't."

That was about all the invitation Hunter needed. "So, hypothetically… If I were to, say, kiss you, what would you do?"

Cam looked up at him with that same look he's had earlier when he had dared Hunter to lick him. "I probably wouldn't hit you, if that's what you're asking."

"Probably?" Hunter echoed.

"There's always a chance." Cam told him.

Hunter never was one for backing down. He reached over and put a hand on Cam's shoulder as he leaned in. He touched his lips to Cam's gently, and Cam didn't pull away. It was awkward, and a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything. Cam leaned into him ever so slightly, but it was enough, and Hunter felt himself pulling away much too soon.

Hunter dropped his hand, and Cam smirked a little bit. "Good night, then."

"Yeah, good night." Hunter echoed. Cam nodded and headed down the stairs to Ninja Ops.

Hunter waited only a brief moment after Cam disappeared before throwing his hands up and whooping wholeheartedly. He did a spin and let out a shout. This night had been more successful that he could have hoped. He felt himself smiling when his morpher beeped, and he looked down.

Frowning, he answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hunter?" Cam's voice asked cautiously. "I can still see you."

Hunter closed his eyes and shook his head. "Of_ course_ you can. I knew that. I was just…" Hunter sighed. "Good night Cam."

He heard the smile in Cam's voice when he answered. "Good night, Hunter."


	6. The Samurais Journey Part 3

_AN: It took me a long time to write this piece, and I'm not totally sure why. I think it was because I liked StarHawks one so much that mine kept coming out like hers, and eventually I ended up with something that was mine instead. So, I'm actually rather proud of this. Hope you enjoy it!_

**The Samurais Journey Part 3**

He'd sat by the lake because he thought no one would come looking for him there. He wasn't sure why he thought that, because just the other day Tori had followed him out there.

Only, it hadn't been the other day, had it? It had been that morning. Or what should have been that morning. It didn't feel like that morning. It felt like it had been days since he had confessed to Tori that he wanted to be a ranger. Time travel did funny things to you.

Now he really was one. He was a ranger.

He was really tired, too. He felt like he hadn't slept in days, and yet he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes for even a second. With the power rushing through his veins for the first time he felt like he was having a caffeine overdose. At the same time, he felt at peace. It was a strange phenomenon.

It really shouldn't have surprised him that Hunter came looking for him. For the second time he felt those mixed emotions, and he wasn't totally sure he could blame them on the power. He wanted to be alone, but he enjoyed Hunter's company. He didn't want to be found, but he wanted to be rescued from his thoughts, too. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He just wanted to think straight again.

"This your thinking place?" Hunter sat down on the rock next to him.

Cam frowned. "What?"

"A place where you go to think." Hunter spoke slowly. "Is this yours?"

Cam shrugged. "I always think." He muttered, and he heard Hunter let out a puff of amusement.

"That's not quite what I meant." Hunter told him, and Cam looked over at him for the first time.

"I know." Cam grinned a little.

"You're difficult. You know that, don't you?" Hunter gave him a fond look.

"You've mentioned it, once or twice." Cam replied. He glanced back out at the lake, but he could still feel Hunter's eyes on him.

"Anything on your mind?" Hunter said calmly. He wasn't prying, exactly, but there was some concern in his voice.

Cam wrestled with himself on whether to actually talk to Hunter or not. He could just come right out and spill his heart out, and Hunter would probably listen and try to cheer him up. Or he might pull away at Cam's openness, though he wouldn't be here if that was the case. If Cam didn't tell him anything he might just take it at face value, or he might feel like Cam didn't trust him, and that wasn't the case at all. Every choice he had was a 50/50 chance with Hunter.

"You can tell me, you know." Hunter interrupted his train of thought. "You don't have to, but… if you want to."

Right there, Hunter had resolved his internal struggle. It was strange, the way he did that. "It was a really long day."

"I bet." Hunter agreed immediately. "How was being a bug?"

"Disgusting." Cam reproved immediately. "Worst experience ever."

"Yeah." Hunter wrinkled his nose. "I could have guessed."

Cam couldn't resist. "Kind of a turn off?"

"Major." Hunter agreed. "Let's just say I'm glad you turned back into you."

"Me too." Cam grinned a little. He paused, and Hunter seemed to be waiting for him to say something else. "I…" He wasn't sure how to say it. "My mother gave me the amulet."

He felt Hunter looking at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cam sighed. "It was weird. She… treated me like a friend. Not like her son."

"Must have been nice. To have that time." Hunter responded gently, and Cam nodded.

"I'm not sure it helped me any. I mean, it was really nice to see her again. But… that wasn't my mother. That was a young girl with ambitions and dreams and… she was so full of energy. Not that my mother wasn't, she was just… different." For possibly the first time, Cam had no idea how to describe it. "My mom gave up everything to raise me. And I never even thanked her. She was a great Samurai."

"You were 8, Cam. 8 year olds usually don't thank their parents for anything." Hunter told him. "She was your mom. She loved you. That was enough."

Cam sighed. "Maybe. I just can't help feeling like… I held her back from the things she really wanted."

Hunter let out a puff of amusement. "You're so good at taking the blame, even when you don't have to." Hunter observed. Cam looked over him, wondering how he could mock his pain at a time like this. "If your mother were still alive, thanking her probably still wouldn't cross your mind. It's not until the people we care about leave us that we think about how much they mean, or the things they would have liked to hear from us."

Cam studied him. He was right, in a way. He supposed even he couldn't appreciate people until they were gone. Maybe there were some things he shouldn't take for granted. He reached out and grabbed Hunter's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You miss her, don't you?" It occurred to him that Hunter's voice had gotten quieter, and he realized his own voice was even softer.

"All the time." He answered in a whisper.

They didn't say anything else, but Cam was a bit surprised to find he felt better. Which was strange, since Hunter hadn't really told him anything he didn't already know. He didn't really feel the need to go into the details about everything that had happened in the past, or everything he'd been through since he got back. He figured Hunter knew the important things, and the other things weren't really that important.

Hunter gave his hand a squeeze. Cam grinned, and instead of just squeezing back he turned towards him. Hunter looked up at him, and as Cam laced his fingers through Hunter's the thunder ninja smiled.

He leaned over slowly, and he stopped just before he reached Cam's lips. He did that a lot actually, as though checking to see if it was okay. Cam went the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Hunters. It was nice, and easy, and comforting in a way Cam didn't understand. It was nice to have Hunter's presence so close, his silent encouragement surrounding him, and his comforting arms tangling with his own.

It was just nice to be able to share something so personal with someone after a day like the one he'd had. It was one of those days where he felt like nothing would ever be the same again, and here was Hunter, acting exactly the same way he had yesterday.

Without warning Hunter's tongue was in his mouth, and he didn't immediately object. He did flinch though, and Hunter must have felt it because he pulled away. Cam tried not to let him, squeezing his arm and leaning into the kiss as Hunter tried to pull away. It must have been too little too late, because Hunter pulled away and turned his head.

Cam sighed at the loss of contact, and tilted his head back as he ran a hand over his face.

"Sorry." Hunter's guilty voice drifted toward him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't." Cam insisted. He shook his head when Hunter looked at him, and he pulled Hunter towards him again.

He kissed him slowly, and let Hunter into his mouth just like before. Still, Hunter pulled away.

"I don't want to take advantage of you after a day like this." Hunter whispered.

Cam was actually kind of amused. "Noble of you."

He kissed him quickly, chastely, and then laid his head down on his shoulder. It must have shocked Hunter, because it took him a minute to wrap his arms around him. It was a nice feeling, to just be held.

"How's it feel to be a ranger?" Hunter spoke into his hair.

"Interesting. I don't think it's hit me yet." He admitted.

"Interesting choice of words." Hunter sounded amused. Cam grinned.

"You're easy, you know that?" Cam told him. He knew Hunter was just as likely to make a pun at it as to take it as the compliment it was, but he said it anyways.

Hunter's breath was warm on his neck when he answered. "You've mentioned it." Hunter echoed. "I'm kind of surprised that hasn't scared you off yet."

"Actually, so am I." Cam teased, and Hunter gave him a gentle squeeze. "I kind of like it."

He felt Hunter sigh. "I kind of like _you_." He admitted.

Cam was really tempted to say it back. But he felt like he had already bared too much of his soul today, so he settled for pulling away and kissing him again. Hunter kissed back, and then Cam pulled away completely and stood.

"I need sleep." He declared. Hunter looked up at him mischievously.

"That an invitation?" He suggested provocatively. Cam couldn't decide whether to be amused or scandalized.

"No. Absolutely not." Cam stated sternly. "But I'll let you walk me back to Ops."

Hunter seemed to think about that. Finally he stood with his regular smile back in place. "I'll take what I can get."

It had to be a testament to just how long the day had been that Cam let Hunter hold his hand all the way back.


	7. Scent of a Ranger

_AN: I like the way this story is going. Yeah, I really like the way this story is going. I wrote this before I did the oneshot CyberHunter, so if they seem a bit similar... well, I really have no excuse. Not much else to say about this one... Oh, review. Please, I'm starving. Feed me?_

Summary: Hunter tries to convince Cam to reprogram CyberCam.

**Scent Of a Ranger**

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Cam's indignant shout as he entered Ninja Ops startled Hunter, though he really should have been prepared for it.

He turned to eye the irate Samurai, whose face wasn't so much angry as it was tired. "Trying to come up with an excuse that you'll buy." Hunter admitted sheepishly.

Cam's expression didn't change. "Get out of my chair!" Cam demanded.

"I was just-" Hunter began, but was cut short by Cam coming towards him waving an angry hand.

"Did I ask what you were doing? I don't care. Just, get out of my chair!" He was really possessive, Hunter realized. Especially of things Hunter decided he should share.

Hunter crossed his arms and glared up at him. "No." He responded defiantly.

Cam glared back at him. He was about to say something when Hunter cut him off.

"Not until you tell me what this button does." Hunter pointed to one of the keys, and was actually surprised to see Cam look away and frown.

"That's the zord bay doors. What are you _doing_?" Cam demanded, hands on hips and looking completely flustered.

And really hot, Hunter decided. But he'd keep that one to himself.

"And where's CyberCam?" Cam actually did register the disappearance of his doppelganger, and Hunter grumbled miserably.

"Oh, him?" Hunter said more clearly when Cam looked at him questioningly. "I took him offline."

"Why?" Cam wanted to know.

"Because he's annoying." Hunter snapped. Cam was looking at him, so Hunter just made a face and looked away.

"You don't like him, do you?" Cam crossed his arms and stared down at Hunter, who shrugged uncomfortably.

"You think?" He shot back. "You couldn't have mentioned it before now? It wouldn't have taken much. Just a 'by the way, there's going to be another me running around from now on'!"

"I was going to. Eventually." Cam said slowly. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"And you did it anyway! Thanks for the consideration." Hunter mocked, and the corners of Cam's mouth turned up. "Glad to know I merit no importance in your mind."

"Now you're just being dramatic." Cam told him. Hunter sighed.

"It's a good idea." Hunter admitted. "We should have someone here now that you're a ranger. But does he have to look exactly like you?"

"He doesn't look exactly like me." Cam retorted indignantly. "Do I wear clothes like that? Would I wear a little green beanie? Do I go around talking like Dustin? Hell, do I go around _hugging_ people?"

"Okay, so he looks like you having a mental breakdown. What's your point?" Hunter agreed angrily.

"My point is that obviously, he isn't me! And I can't believe he had all of you fooled all day long! Dustin or Shane maybe, but you?" Cam shouted back. Hunter stared at him.

"Wait-" Hunter sputtered. "How did this become about you? This isn't about you. This is about me being angry with you. Why- how are you mad at me?"

"What if I hadn't gotten out of the closet, huh? What if I'd starved to death while I waited for you to figure it out?" Cam turned his back on him, and Hunter rose from the chair.

"Now wait a minute." Hunter reached out a hand to put on Cam's shoulder, and Cam spun on him and knocked his hand away. "Chill out! Look Cam! I would have figured it out the first time I went to kiss you, or grab your hand, or corner you after practice. And you know what? Everyone else would have figured it out too!"

"Well they didn't, did they? Not soon enough." Cam crossed his arms again and looked away.

"Yeah, because you figured it out. You got out and fixed things. Like you… always do." Hunter was fast loosing his edge in this argument. He wasn't even sure what point he was trying to make anymore.

"Yeah, trusty Cam. If he can't do it-"

"No one can." Hunter finished quietly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So you had a rough day huh?"

Cam looked incredulous. "I was locked in a closet." He pointed out.

"Yeah. That must have sucked." Hunter sympathized, and Cam looked at him carefully.

"You really had no idea, did you?" Cam wondered.

That was a very dangerous question, and Hunter knew it. Because he really hadn't known. Sure, he had realized that Cam was acting weird, but he hadn't realized it wasn't his Cam. And it was his boyfriend. He really should have known.

But he hadn't, had he?

"No. I thought maybe you were having a weird day or something. I didn't… I just knew you were acting weird. I didn't want to push you over the edge or anything by asking you about it. It… never even occurred to me that it might not be you." Hunter spoke to the floor, afraid of what Cam's reaction might be. "And I'm sorry. I really should have known. And I've been kicking myself for it all afternoon."

Hunter looked up, and was really surprised to see Cam smiling. Well, not totally smiling, but it was a very affectionate look he was getting, and Hunter frowned.

"Wha-" Before Hunter could even get the word out, Cam kissed him. Hard, and on the mouth. It was quick, and easy, and Hunter was really relieved. Cam pulled away, and the affectionate look on his face was still there. "Wow. What was that for?"

"For knowing." Cam said quietly, and Hunter frowned.

"But I didn't. I was clueless all day long." Hunter didn't know why he was arguing the part that would land him in the dog house.

"You weren't completely." Cam told him. "But you still need to work on your keen skills of observation."

Hunter paused. "You know," he said after a moment. "We've been dating for weeks, and it feels like I still don't know the first thing about you. I don't know your favorite food, or even your birthday."

Cam smiled. "It's spaghetti. And February 2nd. You?"

Hunter smiled back. "Cold pizza. March 30th."

"Good. That's a step in the right direction, then." Cam looked ready to move on, but Hunter had one more thing to discuss.

"Can't we change him a little bit?" He pleaded. Cam rolled his eyes.

"How?" Cam looked like he was actually considering it.

"I don't know. Give him an accent or, a tattoo or something." Hunter tried not to feel foolish, but Cam was laughing at him.

"He's _nothing _like me. He wears a _beanie_!" Cam reminded, and Hunter frowned. "Now that you know, you really think you won't be able to tell us apart?"

"How about we make him into a her?" Hunter suggested. "A girl version of you. That'd be easier."

Cam sputtered. "Oh yeah, I'd _love_ to hear Dustin's opinion on that."

Hunter smirked. "Shane's would be funnier." He admitted.

"We're not changing him." Cam told him resolutely.

"Not even a little?" Hunter begged.

"Not even a little." Cam confirmed. "Now come on. I'll walk you out."

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Me." Cam answered, turning back to wait for him at the stairs. "I'm going with you."

Hunter ignored Cam's condescending tone and followed him anyway. "If you ever try to play switcheroo with that thing, cause you think it would be funny or something…" Hunter warned.

"It kind of would be." Cam admitted.

Hunter let his hand brush against Cams as they walked up the stairs. "Do it, and we'll see whose laughing."


	8. I Love Lothor

_AN: Well. I am not particularly pleased with this chapter, but at the same time I like the way it ends, so. Some feedback would be good. Enjoy!_

**I Love Lothor**

Kissing Hunter had become one of the easiest things Cam had to do these days. That was probably why it seemed strange to him that Hunter didn't want to kiss him. That morning he'd been more than willing to sneak a few kisses outside Storm Chargers. They'd even held hands behind Cam's back. Now though… Hunter was acting different.

For once, Cam was the one doing the chasing. Hunter ignored him at dinner. The rangers bantered good-naturedly, and Hunter even joined in, poking fun at his brother and Cam. When they got a moment alone, Hunter patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

There's really no need to say how un-Hunter-like that was.

The rangers filed out, and Hunter looked like he was about to do the same, so Cam had to think of something to say and fast.

Hunter wasn't looking at him. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was fully intent on finding out.

"Hey, Hunter." Cam called as everyone was leaving. "I saw a fluctuation in your zord's power complex earlier. Mind answering a few questions before you go?"

Hunter looked at him like he knew exactly what he was doing. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"I'd prefer to resolve it before the next attack." Cam told him, crossing his arms.

Sighing, Hunter turned towards his brother. "Go. I'll catch up later."

He waved his friends off, and then he turned back to Cam expectantly. Cam just waved Hunter over, taking a seat in his chair. His father was still in the room, after all. Hunter leaned over the back of his chair, and they talked some nonsense about zord schematics before Cam thanked Hunter and offered to walk him out. His father wished Hunter a good night and they walked up and out of the holographic entrance.

"What was that about?" Hunter accosted him as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Are you upset with me?" Cam countered. Hunter scowled.

"Should I be?" Hunter sure sounded mad. Cam grabbed his arm and made him turn towards him.

"Stop being cryptic. What's wrong?" Cam demanded. Hunter crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Nothings wrong. Oh, wait, why don't you ask Tori?" Hunter shot back vehemently.

Cam sputtered. "You have to be kidding me." He searched Hunter's face, but the thunder ninja just glowered at him. "It was a spell."

"Yeah, I know." Hunter shot back. "Sure looked real to me."

"I don't believe this." Cam rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is? You couldn't, or you wouldn't be asking."

"Look Cam, I know what I saw. I watched you chase Tori around all day and completely ignore me. I don't care how ridiculous it sounds. It hurt." Hunter turned away from him and began walking through the portal.

Cam caught his arm again, and this time he wasn't going to let go. "I don't _like_ Tori." Cam pulled Hunter back to him. "I like _you_."

Hunter looked skeptical, and that hurt more than Cam was willing to admit.

He sighed and tried to be sympathetic instead. "Today must have been hard for you." He said gently. Hunter shrugged. "Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake for me either."

"Don't expect me to feel bad for you." Hunter warned as soon as he'd finished. "You had it easy. You could _do_ something. I was stuck on the sidelines."

"I know." Cam attempted to calm Hunter down a bit, but he was fully in sulk-mode. "I would've been glad to trade places with you."

Hunter sighed. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this anymore, alright?" Hunter rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Oh, too bad." Cam shot back. He put his hands on his hips and gave up trying to baby his boyfriend. "It was a spell Hunter. I'm not going to sit here all day and listen to you whine about it. My day sucked, and I'm not going to apologize for it. Okay? Now quit being a baby and get over it."

Cam waited for Hunter to get upset with him. Strangely enough, he didn't. Hunter watched him with a disgruntled look while he spoke, but when he finished  
Hunter looked down briefly, and then looked back up at him with a smirk. Without saying a word, Hunter leaned over, put a familiar hand on Cam's shoulder and kissed him. Cam kissed him back, and then Hunter was pulling away.

"See you tomorrow." Hunter said gently. Then he turned and headed for the portal. Cam watched him go with a bemused feeling.

Hunter was infuriating. When he wasn't kissing Cam, anyway. Most of the time though, he was just absolutely crazy. He had been pissed about a stupid spell, which had been completely out of Cam's hands. He'd gotten mad when Cam had tried to reassure him, but felt better when Cam yelled at him? It didn't make any sense.

But yeah, that was Hunter. He made no sense.

Cam felt really aggravated. He still hadn't totally shaken off the effects of the love spell, and then Hunter had to go and piss him off… Yeah, he could blame what he was about to do on that.

Begrudgingly, Cam picked up the nearest rock and launched it at Hunter's retreating head.

Hunter stopped as the small rock nailed him in the back of the head. He turned around slowly with an amused smile on his face.

"Nice shot." He commended. Cam glared at him.

"I hate you, sometimes." Cam told him indignantly.

"Sometimes?" Hunter tilted his head to the side curiously.

"A lot of the time." Cam corrected.

Hunter seemed to think about that. "Well, me too." He said back calmly.

Cam shook his head. "Get out of here." He ordered halfheartedly.

"I was trying to. You threw a rock at me." Hunter reminded him.

"I'm going to throw another one in about 10 seconds." Cam warned. Hunter just looked at him.

"You count slow." He announced about 10 seconds later. Cam rolled his eyes. "You want to go for pizza?"

Cam almost turned him down. He wanted Hunter to leave him alone. He wanted to go back to his room and sleep off the effects of the love spell. He really wanted to do that in Hunter's arms.

"You don't have to. Since you hate me, and all. I just figured…" Hunter shrugged.

"We just ate." Cam reminded. Hunter shrugged.

"Ice cream then?" He offered instead. Cam sighed as he fought a smile.

"I'll get my coat." He answered. He turned and took a step back towards Ninja Ops.

"Hey." Hunter stopped him. Cam turned curiously. "It was just a spell?"

Cam nodded. "It was just a spell." He echoed tiredly.

Hunter crossed the short distance between them and kissed him. Cam leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's lips. After a day of being really confused about who he cared about, it was nice to be reminded.

Hunter pulled away with a grin. "Good." Then he smacked Cam's arm hard. "And that's for throwing a rock at me. You could have hurt me!"

Cam smirked. "What, your thick head?"


	9. Good Will Hunter

_AN: Woot, I'm about halfway through with this story. Just to reiterate and/or clarify: these are missing scenes that happen during or inbetween the episodes. They are titled the episode they are in. They never actually happened. Except in this story. Hehe. And the summary Amanda and I came up with was just too cute not to post. :)_

Summary: At the end of the day, Hunter has some thoughts he'd like to share, and they make Cam nervous.

**Good Will Hunter**

"Do you think I'd make a good dad?" Hunter asked him as they walked. Cam frowned.

"I suppose. Why do you ask?" He cast a sidelong glance at his partner, who was staring thoughtfully ahead.

"I think I did a pretty good job with Charlie this week. I mean, it took some time but he came around. I think I'd like to help more kids like him. Who could know better than me, right?" Hunter spoke quietly.

"That's a good idea." Cam offered, unsure what he was supposed to say. "You don't want to take on too much, though."

Hunter rolled his eyes as he glanced over at him. "I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about later." He clarified. "I'm talking about _having_ kids, when I'm ready."

Cam paused. He could just not say anything to that. Hunter probably wouldn't call him on it. But then, that simple statement provoked certain questions Cam thought should be voiced. He just wasn't quite sure how, and they were probably the kind that should be times right.

"Do you want kids?" Hunter asked him before Cam could think of something to say.

Cam shrugged, uncomfortable. "I've never really thought about it."

Hunter looked over at him skeptically. "You're 24, and you haven't thought about having a family some day?"

"No, actually." Cam paused, and then retracted. "Well, I guess I've thought about it… but I never came to a definite decision." Cam admitted. "You want kids?"

"As many as I can get." Hunter said happily.

Cam thought about that. Hunter was clearly gay, and yet he harbored no residual side effects of that sexuality. He wanted to get married, wanted kids… he wanted a white picket fence life. It had never occurred to Cam that maybe he could be gay and still have all that. Maybe with Hunter it was a possibility.

But kids? That was moving a little too fast. He knew he should change the subject, but he wasn't sure where to go from there.

"Hey, don't freak out over there. I'm just saying, it's something I plan on." Hunter nudged his arm, and Cam frowned.

"I'm not freaking out." He objected. He was, but Hunter shouldn't know that. If Hunter could read his emotions that easily he really was in trouble here.

"Are you sure?" Hunter teased.

"Of course I'm sure." Cam crossed his arms. Hunter sniggered beside him.

"Okay. If you say so." He bumped Cam's shoulder again, a subtle offer of comfort. Cam bumped his back.

They were totally alone. And yet, Hunter was keeping his distance. They'd reached the edge of the city, and Cam could streak back to ops anytime. Usually, Hunter would start closing in about now. But he just kept walking, and some voice in the back of his mind made him ask.

"How are you gonna go about having kids?" Cam asked uncertainly. Hunter looked over at him.

"Adoption." Hunter shrugged. "I feel like I owe the system something. There are lots of good kids out there."

Cam nodded. "Won't that be difficult?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"To adopt as a gay man. I thought they frowned on that." Cam watched the road ahead of his very carefully.

"There are special agencies these days that aren't as homophobic as their predecessors. It's becoming more and more common place for gay couples to adopt." Hunter paused, and then he grinned somewhat ruefully. "I guess they figure with the rising numbers of orphans it's better to have a couple of homo's adopting them than no one at all."

Cam grimaced and didn't answer. Hunter had it all figured out, apparently. _Kids?_ He wanted to ask. _Seriously?_ Of course, Hunter would make a great dad. But did Cam want kids? He wasn't sure. And if he decided he didn't, what would that mean for him and Hunter? Would Hunter still want to date him if there wasn't a prospect for the future? Would he consider having kids with Hunter?

His brain was suddenly spinning out of control, and he shook his head to clear it. Where had this sudden worry about the future come from? And since when did he include Hunter in his plans for the future?

Thinking about it, maybe he should. Things with Hunter were good, and just because he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him yet, that was no reason not to plan the next few months with him. The kids talk could wait.

Hunter had asked him a simple question, one which he'd never answered. He looked over at Hunter, who was staring thoughtfully ahead. Cam had to wonder if his mind was going to same place Cam's had just been.

"You would make a good dad." Cam told him honestly.

Hunter looked over at him. "You think so?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah. A really good dad." Hunter smiled at him, and Cam found himself grinning back like a lovesick school girl. He changed the expression to one of chagrinned amusement and nudged Hunters shoulder again. "Of course, you'd always be the good guy. You know, the one the kids go to because they know you can't say no."

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Hunter laughed.

"I know so." Cam affirmed. "You'd give them the candy before dinner, let them stay up past bedtime, never be the one to punish them. Perfect dad in the kid's eyes."

Hunter grabbed Cam's hand and made him stop and turn to face him. He wrapped one arm around Cam's waste and kept the other tangled in Cam's hand. "Guess that means you'll have to keep me in line, then." Hunter whispered.

Cam searched his eyes, and found them to be completely serious. Cam gulped.

The corners of Hunter's mouth twitched. "Hypothetically, of course."

Cam couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "I specifically remember an agreement not to talk in hypotheticals."

Hunter smirked. "Yeah, but literal's freak you out."

Hunter kissed him before he could respond, which was probably best for both of them. It was a comforting thought that Hunter was planning his future with Cam in it, and maybe just a little bit unnerving. Cam decided not to think about that part. Kissing Hunter, wrapped in his arms, it wasn't so hard to imagine a life with him. It wasn't something he was going to think too much about, and he wasn't going to get his mind set on it. But they were together today, and today could turn into tomorrow in the blink of an eye.

Kids with Hunter? Yeah, he could get used to that idea.


End file.
